the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Torenda's Tome of Spell Strategies
This is a list of Spell Strategies set down by Torenda Amakir *Garlye's Grease Pit--by Garlye Highspoon, simple grease and create pit. *Daleton's Stonewalled Pit--By Daleton Stonewall, create pit + wall of stone over the pit with a small hole in the middle. *Tatzlwyrn's Stinking Tentacles--By Tatzlwyrn the Black Stinking Cloud and Black Tentacles (or any spell which grapples targets) makes for a seriously nasty combo. Stinking Cloud inflicts Nausea, which prevents foes from taking standard actions. They must leave the area to recover. Grapple prevents movement, and to escape your foes must take a standard action to break free. Somehow land both on an enemy, and it won't matter what their Grapple modifiers might be, nor their speed, nor teleportation. They can't take the action to break the grapple and they can't move out of the cloud. A druid buddy and I used to use this as a low-level area lockdown combo which wiped the floor with large groups of bad guys. *Ya' Ronal's Lung Attack-By Ya'ronal the Dark use the spell Aboleth's Lung as an attack spell. . I don't care how high your Constitution is, you're not holding your breath for 3+ hours. *Irano's Fey Light-ByIrano Greenwater The low level combination of Faerie Fire on the enemy then Obscuring mist is fun. Concealment for your friends, but not for the bad guy. *Goova's Snowblindness--By Goova Snowwolf The ballsier version involves the spells Obscuring Snow and Snowsight. Both last for hours. Pondow's Fog Image--ByPondow Deephill Use Silent Image to create a wall of fog or some other barrier between the enemy and the party. With my PC telling the others that it's an illusion and giving them a +4 to save, at least some of them should be able to see through it and nail the enemy (who can't see through it till they actually interact with the illusion) with ranged weapons and spells. *Taferiel's Prismatic Wind--By Taferial Zentellon Prismatic Wall + Control Winds You’ve probably figured out I like control winds by now. Be that as it may, the idea this time is to set up a prismatic wall, then have everyone blown into the wall by the winds from control winds. After that, everyone blown into the wall has to save vs all seven effects. Good luck. And make sure your allies don’t get caught in this trap. The Stormwind Fallacy, aka the Roleplayer vs Rollplayer Fallacy Just because one optimizes his characters mechanically does not mean that they cannot also roleplay, and vice versa. Corollary: Doing one in a game does not preclude, nor infringe upon, the ability to do the other in the same game. Generalization 1: One is not automatically a worse role player if he optimizes, and vice versa. Generalization 2: A non-optimized character is not automatically role played better than an optimized one, and vice versa. ...aside... Proof: These two elements rely on different aspects of a player's game play. Optimization factors in to how well one understands the rules and handles synergies to produce a very effective end result. Role playing deals with how well a player can act in character and behave as if he was someone else. A person can act while understanding the rules, and can build something powerful while still handling an effective character. There is nothing in the game -- mechanical or otherwise -- restricting one if you participate in the other. Claiming that an optimizer cannot role play (or is participating in a play style that isn't supportive of role playing) because he is an optimizer, or vice versa, is committing the Stormwind Fallacy. Category:Books(in-universe)